A contactless smartcard, when held in the vicinity of a reader and reader coil, completes a transformer circuit which allows a two way communication to take place between the card and the reader. This type of communication is based on RF (radio frequency) magnetic field lines emanating from the reader coil to the card coil. The card then modulates this field with data on a subcarrier for communication back to the reader. In order to properly function, sufficient magnetic field lines must pass through the open area of the loop coil of the card. An issue with current technology is that the maximum number of field lines only occurs when the card is held exactly parallel to the reader coil. If the card is held perpendicular to the reader coil, there will be no field lines passing through the card coil and no communication will occur. Similarly, if the card is held at an angle to the reader, there may be insufficient field lines passing through the card antenna and no communication will occur.